


C'era una volta una bottiglia

by Sara Brindisi (Duedicoppe)



Series: C'era una volta un... che cosa? [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, fiabe (circa)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Sara%20Brindisi





	C'era una volta una bottiglia

C’era una volta una piccola, strana bottiglietta.   
  
C’era e c’è.   
C’è un’etichetta scarabocchiata a  mano, che dice: “ECINREVICRA”. E poi: “Per uso rigorosamente esterno. Importante: applicare _una sola_ goccia alla volta, sulla punta del naso. L’effetto svanirà da solo dopo circa un’ora. Buon viaggio.”   
“Buon viaggio?” pensa Marco. “ Ma che razza di etichetta è? Quando mai si è visto ‘buon viaggio’ sull’etichetta di una medicina? Sempre che sia una medicina. Potrebbe anche essere un profumo; ma pure così non ha senso. L’unica cosa di cui sono sicuro è che non è colla, visto che dice di metterla sul naso. Però insomma… e poi che cosa ci faceva qui in soffitta? Se fosse un profumo dovrebbe stare in bagno, sulla mensola assieme ai rossetti: se fosse una medicina dovrebbe stare nell’armadietto del pronto soccorso. Insomma, io non ci capisco niente.”   
Cerca di mettersi più comodo, lì in mezzo agli strati geologici di riviste decrepite, ai mucchi di roba strana (gli adulti li chiamano ‘ricordi’) e ai mobili vecchi… ecco!   
Una poltrona imbottita, coperta da un lenzuolo. Basterà toglierlo e sotto sarà pulita; niente sgridate dalla mamma per i vestiti impolverati. La mamma è sempre molto pignola su questo punto… del resto, bisogna ammettere che stavolta non avrebbe torto. Marco ha scoperto proprio oggi che la polvere delle soffitte non appartiene al solito tipo comune, somiglia di più a quella che si può trovare sotto i letti, che non viene mai via con una sola passata di aspirapolvere. Solo che è ancora più fine e adesiva; dà l’impressione che, se si attaccasse ai vestiti, ci vorrebbero almeno tre lavaggi per farla sparire tutta.   
Meno male che si è messo la tuta da ginnastica vecchia, quella che la mamma ha deciso di lavare nel bucato di stasera. Ha approfittato di un pomeriggio libero, senza adulti in casa, per andare in esplorazione, e sono già due ore che esamina i vari oggetti che lo attirano: poster arrotolati in un angolo, quadri appoggiati l’uno sull’altro, una gabbietta per canarini appesa all’estremità di un palo ricurvo, il triciclo su cui ha imparato a pedalare, un mobile strano, come un comò ma con decine e decine di cassetti piccolissimi… e in uno di questi, la bottiglietta misteriosa. Non è neanche l’unica: ce ne sono almeno una decina, tutte con la stessa etichetta, ma lui ha pensato che se per capire di cosa si tratta una non è sufficiente, allora non ne basterebbero nemmeno un centinaio. Ora guarda l’orologio che gli hanno regalato per compleanno… è ancora presto, gli rimane almeno un’ora di tempo. Comunque dovrà farsi trovare nella sua stanza quando i suoi rientreranno, per evitare che si preoccupino; anche se, sapendo di essere solo in casa, si è comportato in maniera prudente, dato che se si fosse fatto male non ci sarebbe stato nessuno per aiutarlo. Ad ogni modo è difficile farsi male semplicemente gironzolando, o combinare guai toccando cose di cui non importa più niente a nessuno. Avrebbe corso più rischi facendo un giro del parco in bicicletta.   
Adesso decide… proverà a seguire le istruzioni sull’etichetta. Si appoggia ad uno dei braccioli per non rischiare di rovesciarla mentre svita il tappo (potrebbe essere incastrato), osserva incuriosito il contagocce di vecchio modello inserito nel tappo stesso, e mette una goccia del contenuto sulla punta del naso.   
Ha un buon odore, ma non sembra proprio di profumo… ricorda di più il pane fresco. E le mele in ottobre, l’erba appena tagliata, il mare. Odori mescolati insieme, che cosa buffa… che cos’è questo buio? Oddio, non sarà veleno? Ma c’è scritto che “l’effetto svanisce da solo”…  Forse gli gira la testa per essere stato troppo tempo al chiuso… Davanti a lui c’è uno dei poster che ha srotolato; un cavallo azzurro, con la coda e la criniera bianco-argento, in una foresta di alberi snelli, delicati, con la corteccia azzurra come il cavallo, ed enormi fiori color pastello appoggiati sui rami come fuochi fatui. Gli stessi fiori che sono anche sul prato color porpora. Fa appena in tempo a pensare “Dovrò rimetterlo a posto prima di scendere”, ma l’immagine ondeggia davanti a lui, diventa più grande, si deforma quasi volesse avvolgerlo…   
buio.   
  
Quando rinviene, c’è una voce che sta commentando: “E questo qui da dove arriva?”. Apre gli occhi, e si ritrova steso sul prato color porpora, in mezzo ai fiori impossibili. Sopra di lui c’è il cavallo del poster, che lo sta guardando con aria preoccupata. “Mi sembra anche giusto, bisogna davvero preoccuparsi per me. Mi sa che sono diventato matto. O forse mi sono addormentato lì sulla poltrona e adesso sto sognando?”   
Riflette per un po’ e poi commenta: “No, non sto sognando. Quando uno sta sognando e se ne accorge, poi si sveglia subito. E poi, se mi ricordo bene, non avevo per niente sonno. Devo proprio essere diventato matto.”   
“Come, scusa?”   
“Oh, mi dispiace. Non mi sono accorto che stavo pensando ad alta voce, scusami. Però avevo ragione, vedi? Prima mi metto a parlare da solo, e adesso parlo ad un cavallo.”   
“E questo dovrebbe significare che sei matto? È normale parlare da soli, se si pensa che non ci sia nessun altro con cui farlo. E quanto al fatto che stai parlando con me, beh, questa è pura e semplice buona educazione. Sarebbe stato molto peggio non rispondermi, visto che io ti avevo rivolto la parola. Non ti pare?”   
“Ecco, a dire la verità sì. Non è carino quando gli altri fanno finta di non sentirti. È anche vero che mamma e papà mi hanno raccomandato più volte di non parlare con gli sconosciuti: però… beh, non credo proprio che si riferissero ad un cavallo parlante.”   
“Bene. Comunque, se vuoi risolvere il problema degli sconosciuti, dobbiamo semplicemente presentarci. Io sono Argeen.”   
“Io mi chiamo Marco”   
“Salve, Marco. Felice di fare la tua conoscenza. Pensi che resterai da queste parti per molto?”   
“Non lo so… aspetta un momento… mi sono messo una strana goccia di una strana cosa sul naso; se è stata quella, c’era scritto che smette di funzionare dopo un’ora, più o meno. Però non so se dipende da quello…”   
“Oh sì, di sicuro. Dev’essere la vecchia roba dell’inventore, ne abbiamo sentito parlare parecchie volte.”   
“Parlare? Da chi?”   
“Oh sai, tutti i quadri e i disegni sono collegati, da dentro. Tutto sta a trovare la strada. Per cui, noi che ci abitiamo ci facciamo visita a vicenda piuttosto spesso. È stato da alcuni dei visitatori che ho sentito parlare dell’inventore: diceva che gli era venuta l’idea quando era bambino, leggendo delle storie in cui si parlava di una cosa detta ‘arcivernice’ che faceva uscire i personaggi dai ritratti. E così aveva inventato qualcosa che funzionasse all’inverso.”   
“Ma certo! E quello che c’è scritto sulla bottiglia! Ecinrevicra… È ‘arcivernice’ a rovescio!”   
“Direi proprio di sì. Allora, che si fa? Vuoi passare quest’ora facendo il turista? Su, monta! Ti faccio visitare il posto.”   
Passano un’ora intera nel bosco incantato, ammirando gli alberi color pastello, che rilucono perlacei, l’erba multicolore…   
“È sempre così?”   
“Oh, no. Man mano che ci si allontana dalla radura porpora, ci si avvicina agli altri quadri. Il paesaggio, come dire…si sfuma. Ma oggi voglio che tu conosca meglio il posto, così la prossima volta potrai orientarti da solo, se non dovessi incontrarmi.”   
…i pavoni di tutte le sfumature dell’arcobaleno, i cavalli d’argento, d’oro, dal pelo lilla, o verde, che dopo le presentazioni, lo salutano: “Ciao Marco! Torna a trovarci, ogni tanto!”  
Finché non gli si appanna la vista.   
“Mi sa che è ora di andare.”   
“Oh. Di già?”   
I colori si confondono, si attenuano. Le figure intorno a lui si deformano, come rimpicciolite, allontanate.   
  
Il buio.   
  
Si ritrova sulla poltrona. Dev’essere rimasto lì tutto il tempo…oh, no! E passata più di un’ora! Via di corsa: rimettere i poster nell’angolo (salutando il cavallo, anche se sembra che non possa sentire) coprire la poltrona, chiudere i cassettini… nascondere bene le bottiglie! Giù dalle scale, cambiarsi, mettere la tuta nel cesto della biancheria sporca… “ciao, mamma. Stavo per fare la doccia.”   
“Bene. Sono contenta di vedere che diventi così responsabile. Bada solo di asciugarti bene, non vorrei che ti ammalassi. Non sono più i tempi del bisnonno farmacista…”   
“Farmacista?”   
“Sì. La nonna mi raccontava sempre che era una sicurezza averne uno in famiglia. Anche se lui doveva essere mezzo matto. Diceva sempre che la sua vera vocazione era quella dell’inventore, ma non è mai riuscito a combinare niente.”


End file.
